Al acecho
by Anya77
Summary: Candy obtiene un nuevo trabajo en un hospital siquiatrico. Oculto en la mas profunda oscuridad, alguien espera por ella. Minific de terror para este proximo Halloween. Personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Higarashi. Gracias de antemano por sus reviews!


** AL ACECHO**

_"¡Qué mujer tan pesada!"_, pensó con desgano la rubia enfermera mientras trataba de escuchar a su enérgica y malhumorada compañera de turno.

- ¡No olvides la dosis del paciente de la celda catorce y no te distraigas con la cantante de ópera de la celda quince! Si te olvidas de una sola pastilla, las demás padeceremos los gritos de siempre- le volvió a recordar por enésima vez, Tamie. Candy sintió que la voz chillona de la muchacha provocaría una muy mala respuesta de su parte pero finalmente, pudo tolerarla. La consideraba déspota y cruel.  
_  
"Con esta crisis, no hay algo mejor para trabajar. Bien me lo decía Albert al pensarlo dos veces antes de llegar a este hospital psiquiátrico"_, se lamentó Candy mientras se esforzaba por permanecer tranquila y serena ante la retahíla de tareas que debía tener.

Y apenas era el primer día en ese trabajo.

Con la Gran Depresión, todos los adinerados de Chicago y sus alrededores habían perdido gran parte de sus millonarias reservas. Los Andrey fueron arrastrados por la vorágine económica y la Tía Abuela no tuvo más remedio que poner de su parte para poder tener comida y techo seguro. Junto a los estirados Leegan, tuvo que doblegar el orgullo para que no murieran de hambre y no terminaran engrosando la larga fila de indigentes que siempre se apostaba a las afueras de los centros caritativos de la comunidad.

La hija adoptiva y rebelde sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la divertida escena de Elisa bordando suéteres junto a la señora Elroy para poder venderlos al mejor precio posible._ "Al menos se dan sus baños de pueblo y de paso conocen la palabra trabajar, par de creídas"_. Menos mal que ella había podido tener la oportunidad de seguir ejerciendo su profesión, aunque en el lugar menos deseado.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Candice?

La severa pregunta le tomó desprevenida y contestó con balbuceos por lo que tuvo que aguantarse los reclamos por su distracción. Cerró los ojos rogando por que el suplicio terminase.

- Esta noche trabajarás en el ala oeste del hospital. Siempre se asigna esta tarea a las novatas. Para que vean que aquí si hay mucho trabajo – le dijo sarcásticamente su compañera.  
-¿Sucede algo ahí? - a Candy no le había gustado la manera en que lo había solicitado.  
- Digamos que es el pabellón de los enfermos que requieren más atención. No hay de qué preocuparse, Candice – se adelantó ante el impulso de la rubia de preguntar – están bajo control. Si lo llegaras a requerir, los guardias están al pendiente en caso de cualquier problema. Te dejo que no nos pagan para estar aquí holgazaneando. Espero que hayas memorizado todo lo que te acabo de explicar.

Tamie se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola en la oficina, llena de dudas pero consideró estéril la idea de preguntarle nuevamente acerca del dichoso pabellón dado el agrio carácter de la mujer.

El día pasó tan rápido que apenas y se pudo dar cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba despidiendo de la agotada enfermera que había tenido una jornada por demás, extenuante. Y todavía faltaba el turno de noche.

- Todavía tengo que ir al mentado pabellón oeste. Espero que no me traten de hacer una broma porque esta vez si que... - y antes de que pudiera seguir mascullando para sus adentros, un fuerte tropezón le hizo sobresaltarse.

Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba adentrando en un solitario y oscuro pasillo que conducía exactamente... al lugar misterioso.

Solitario pasillo.

Lo que tanto temía...desde que era pequeña.

La sola idea de que saliera a su paso algún ente infernal le hizo soltar un gemido de terror y volteó a su alrededor buscando la compañía de más personal médico o algún visitante.

No había una sola alma, sin embargo, ella juraría que estaba siendo observada. Como si un par de enormes ojos estuviese escondido en algún desconocido y oscuro recoveco, acechándola para atraparla y engullirla entre las pesadas sombras que envolvían el lóbrego lugar.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - sus labios se movieron sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. Sintió el ligero castañeteo de su quijada y creyó escucharse elevar una callada plegaria. Los dedos ya estaban en el crucifijo que le había regalado la señorita María.

_"Mejor me retiro",_la chica emprendió la huida y no descansó hasta llegar a la sala central donde se congregaban las enfermeras que cambiarían pronto de turno. El bullicio propio de aquel lugar le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Pero las horas iban pasando y el posterior trabajo que le correspondía en el ala oeste ya la tenía alucinando de miedo.

Vio con profundo pesar como sus compañeras se despedían unas a otras para concentrarse en su trabajo y se quedó más asustada al ver acercarse a Cathy, otra de las enfermeras nuevas, a ella.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Candice! ¡No quisiera estar en tu lugar! Dicen que el ala oeste es muy difícil de manejar y yo tengo problemas en el corazón, por eso no me ofrecieron ese turno y te lo pasaron a ti. ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Suerte! - le dijo a modo de despedida y se fue, ignorando el temblor en la mano de Candy, que ya se alzaba para despedirla.

_"Ahora me dejan más intranquila. Si Terry estuviera aquí seguro ya estaría burlándose de mí"_, hizo un mohín de disgusto recordando la vieja escena en la que ella estaba asustada en ese cuarto oscuro y su otrora compañero de colegio se mofaba de su expresión; después, la melancolía reemplazó su angustia al evocar los lejanos momentos vividos en el colegio. Se tranquilizó un poco al recordar esos días tan luminosos, y ahora, con una actitud más animada, se propuso continuar con su tarea. _"Al menos espero que se encuentre lejos de América y de esta pobreza, disfrutando del teatro"_, deseó para sus adentros, alejando un poco el miedo inicial.

Pasó al área farmaceútica con las charolas y los vasitos apilados en sus manos. El encargado del lugar tomó las recetas con desgano y después de un meticuloso tiempo en el que iba separando una a una las pastillas que se administrarían a los enfermos del pabellón que le correspondía, le lanzó una mirada que juraría, era una mezcla de burla y terror.

- Que te diviertas – le dijo con sorna el hombre de cara alargada y ojos saltones como los de un batracio. La grotesca mueca en los resecos labios le ocasionó cierta repulsión y asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza salió disparada de ahí. Mientras iba casi corriendo por el pasillo volvió a recordar la horrible sensación de sentirse observada. No se detuvo hasta llegar a las rejas que separaban aquel tenebroso ambiente del mundo normal en el que ella vivía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se colocó frente a la persona que custodiaba la entrada.

Un guardia de prominente estómago yacía recostado con la cabeza pegada a la pared. La rubia se tomó unos segundos para poder encontrar algo de gracia en la fea y mofletuda cara del hombre pero no lo logró.

- Buenas noches – murmuró deseando que no la escuchasen para así escapar del insano hospital.  
- Ejem, argh, mmm... - el sujeto abrió un poco los ojos y trató de recobrar la compostura al verla ahí – en un segundo le abro la reja.

Se levantó ajustándose el viejo cinturón que apenas y podía sujetar los pantalones a causa de la enorme grasa abdominal que colgaba encima de ellos y el manojo de llaves tintineó al instante. Con una mano sacó la que le abriría las puertas a aquel infierno y cuando volteó a verla, ella luchó por poder sonreír en señal de agradecimiento, sin embargo, fue imposible.

- Algunos enfermos suelen ponerse un poco intransigentes pero no debe preocuparse que nosotros la apoyaremos. Otro custodio le esperará afuera de cada celda y usted solo deberá gritarle para que entre en su auxilio. Tenga estas llaves. Mientras usted inicia con las primeras celdas, iré por la persona. ¡Joe, ya llegó la enfermera! – gritó al instante en que le daba la espalda para ir a buscarlo, dejándola sola. Candy sintió que se le caía la charola con vasos, al ver las paredes sucias y el inicio de otro pasillo donde puertas con una pequeña ventana resaltaban espectralmente entre la escasa luz que iluminaba ese pabellón.  
- Le agradezco mucho – pero el hombre ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

Inició su agónica travesía no sin antes encomendarse al séquito angelical del Todopoderoso, acompañado de plegarias a santos y vírgenes que le ayudaran a controlar un poco su miedo.

Sus pasos era pausados.

No supo explicarlo pero a pesar de evitar hacerse notar, no tardó en escuchar el inicio de los murmullos, cuchicheos y esporádicos gritos de algunos enfermos. Juró que uno de ellos estaba lastimándose, al escuchar el seco golpe de un cuerpo contra la acolchada. La tenebrosa letanía de una mal entonada aria hizo que su corazón saltara a mil por hora. "La loca de la que hablaba Tamie", pensó mientras tomaba nerviosamente el mano de llaves y buscaba con esfuerzo ella correspondiente a la celda uno que ya iba apareciendo en su campo de visión.

Se acercó a la primera puerta y permaneció un par de minutos frente a ella en un intento por calmar el nerviosismo que ya hacía mella en su estómago.

Sentía que la ansiedad acabaría por tirar todo y saldría huyendo de ahí pero al pensar en su amado orfanato y las carencias económicas que tenían tuvo que resignarse y no le quedó mas remedio que introducir la llave en el corroído cerrojo.

Le recibió un nauseabundo olor, mezcla de orines, vómito y desechos fecales que le revolvió el estómago. La luz del cuartucho iluminaba en un pobre tono sepia el interior permiténdole observar el sucio y viejo camastro de sábanas viejas y la enjuta figura de una mujer cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una maraña de cabello negro. Sus huesudas y arrugadas manos abrazaban sus rodillas y su cuerpo se balanceaba lentamente al ritmo de una desconocida melodía. Un sonido parecido a alguna desconocida e ininteligible canción de cuna salió de su reseca garganta.

- He traído su medicamento – la rubia no supo explicarse cómo asomó el aplomo a su voz.

La mujer volteó a verla mientras su envejecido rostro iba quedando al descubierto. Parecía estar en la tercera edad, quizá unos setenta años. La punta de su nariz afilada parecía caer sobre su labio superior mientras las arrugas surcaban sin miramientos cada parte de la cara. Esbozó una sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes podridos.

- Te estaba esperando pequeña conejilla,... - la enfermera no pudo describir si era un tono de ternura o de desagrado – no hagas ruido que mi bebé despertará – puso una mano en su escuálida boca para acallar a una contrariada Candy que apuró su tarea, extendiendo el vasito con la pastilla. Al escuchar el sonido de la deglución, salió corriendo y cerró con llave rápidamente, ignorando a la mujer que ahora acunaba y mecía un imaginario niño. Casi saltó de alegría al toparse con el custodio que le acompañaría en su trabajo. _"Menudo susto me has provocado, vieja loca, menos mal que Joe ya está aquí"_, siguió con la puerta de al lado y así sucesivamente.

Después de haber terminado con las primeras quince puertas, pensó que ya llevaba acabada gran parte de su estresante tarea que había incluido el concierto de ópera del que le habían hablado, gritos funestos sobre la venida del fin del mundo, alaridos de terror y desconcierto por la pérdida de un ser querido y hasta clases de cómo volar y no morir en el intento.

Creyó por un minuto que terminaría enloqueciendo al igual que ellos pero el saber que ya casi estaba por terminar su turno le llenó de mucho optimismo. En verdad que no aguantaría trabajar por mucho tiempo en un lugar así. Ya estaba planeando como renunciar a ese puesto. Prefería mil veces limpiar que volver a poner de nuevo un pie en ese pabellón.

Joe permaneció impasible ante la puerta esperando a que la rubia entrase y saliese permaneciendo alerta a algún grito de ayuda. Todo estaba resultando bien hasta que Candy llegó a la última celda. Olvidando por un momento su puesto de centinela, se acercó a ella antes de que introdujese la llave en el cerrojo:

- Dedíquese solamente a administrar la dosis a este paciente, jovencita. Haga caso omiso de lo que vea y por lo que más quieras, no le escuche ¿Me ha entendido? - la sorpresiva recomendación hizo que el miedo volviera a entrar en ella. Tamie no le había dicho nada acerca de esa celda. Por dentro, la maldijo diez mil veces.

Fue en el momento en que la llave hizo un chasquido para que el cerrojo girara, cuando Candy percibió con el rabillo del ojo, una pequeña y deformada figura que caminaba rápidamente sobre la pared contigua. Había podido percibir unas largas y huesudas extremidades que se adherían a la pared como si se tratase de una araña humana.

La misteriosa aparición parecía haber trepado hasta la esquina que formaban la parte exterior de la celda y la fría pared de ladrillos grises, justo donde el pasillo terminaba. Por reflejo, volteó el rostro para verificar que todo había sido parte de su imaginación y su mirada se dirigió hacia ese rincón. Igualmente, estaba casi segura de haber podido observar un blanquecino rostro puntiagudo que le observaba fijamente.

No había nada.

_"Algo se movió ahí, estoy segura, le vi trepar"_, volvió los asustados ojos hacia la celda y sus manos comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo en que abrían la puerta. Joe permaneció fuera y Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal al sentir el gélido vientecillo que iba emergiendo de la peculiar celda. La mortecina luz amarillenta de una minúscula lámpara que pendía del pecho le hizo fruncir el ceño y tuvo que esperar unos agónicos segundos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la escasa iluminación. La habitación no estaba tan iluminada como las anteriores y había una persona arrodillada en medio del cuarto con las huesudas manos estrujadas entre sí. La rubia creyó que estaba rezando.

Candy observó con curiosidad la ancha espalda del paciente. Parecía ser alto y su negro cabello caía en descuidados bucles hasta los hombros. La bata del hospital se encontraba en un estado más que lamentable, probablemente debido a los episodios de sicosis que llegaría a tener. No tenía calzado y sus pies eran de un color semejante al morado. Parecía como si aquel humano se hubiese convertido en un despojo viviente carente de todo sentido de la vida.

La chica sintió una fuerte opresión mezcla de espanto y compasión en su pecho al observarle en detalle, sin embargo, supo percibir cierto aire peligroso en todo lo que rodeaba al paciente en esa celda. Era como si una nube de oscuridad pendiera sobre su cabeza. Por un leve instante creyó sofocarse debido a la enorme angustia. Su intuición le gritó que saliera huyendo de ahí pero su necesidad de terminar el trabajo fue más fuerte.

- Tome su medicamento – se acercó a la persona que se hallaba de espaldas a ella.

La voz que emergió de aquella garganta estremeció cada vello de su piel. No había sido lo grave que sonaba, pero Candy jamás había experimentado el verdadero miedo de una persona mientras hablaba. Y la pregunta le dejó pasmada:

- ¿Le ha visto, verdad? ¡Le ha visto! ¡Le ha encontrado! - dijo al instante en que volteaba su rostro surcado de infinitas arrugas. La piel tenía una apariencia purpúrea y acartonada más propia de un cadáver, como los que había llegado a observar durante sus estudios de enfermería. Dos sangrientos agujeros en su cuello quedaron al descubierto y ese temible hallazgo le dejó más que desconcertada.

La enfermera dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás sin dejar de observar las espantosas marcas. Las charolas y vasitos resbalaron de sus manos ocasionando un estrepitoso ruido que se unió al coro agónico de los demás enfermos que ya empezaban a gritar frenéticamente.

- ¡Yo... no sé... de qué habla! - balbuceó mientras intentaba dar la vuelta y salir de ahí.  
- ¡Ya no podrá salvarse! ¡Él le ha encontrado! ¡Dios se apiade de su alma! ¡Tomará su fluido vital! ¡Se alimentará de usted y después se marchitará, como una flor! ¡Igual que yo! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡La humanidad está en peligro! ¡Ellos nos controlan desde tiempos milenarios! ¡Somos su rebaño! ¡Se confunden entre nosotros, se visten como nosotros, aparentan amabilidad y gentileza, pero en el fondo son despojos de la humanidad, de la divinidad! ¡Ángeles caídos de oscuras alas que envuelven en sombras y matan todo lo que tocan! ¡Dios mío, ayúdanos! ¡No permitas que acaben con los seres humanos! ¡No es posible que hayas permitido la existencia de estas abominaciones! ¡Ah! ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera tropezado con _ese misterioso texto_! ¡No es un mito! ¡Hijos de la noche que acechan en todos los rincones de este planeta bajo diversos clanes, grupos, legiones! ¡Manejan gobiernos, ciudades, ejércitos! ¡Son poderosos y protegen a toda costa su identidad, y ahora...! ¡Se han dado cuenta que les he descubierto! ¡Y heme aquí, torturado por ese monstruo hasta que mi corazón no pueda más, mientras extraen cada gota de mi cuerpo! ¡Dios Nuestro Señor! ¡Apiádate de mi alma! - el paciente gritó con desesperación mientras se llevaba las negras uñas al rostro y se arañaba agresivamente.  
- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¡Qué quiere decir? -gritó asustada y acto seguido, salió huyendo hacia el oscuro pasillo y su miedo se transformó en pánico al recordar la fugaz figura que había visto antes de entrar. Joe intentó calmarla pero ella fue más rápida y corrió.  
- ¡Enfermera! ¡Espere! - el guardia tuvo que elegir entre el paciente y la muchacha por lo que se introdujo en la celda para contener al asustado lunático y solo pudo ver como ella se iba alejando del lugar.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear de forma intermitente mientras la asustada muchacha corría hasta la entrada del pabellón. Aún a pesar de que se estaba alejando de las celdas, podía percibir los gritos de dolor y agonía del desconocido paciente que forcejeaba con el custodio.

En cada paso apresurado que iba dando, tuvo la sensación de que aquel ser del que había escuchado, ya iba pisándole los talones. Al verse en tan apurada situación, tomó por error el camino equivocado que en vez de sacarla del pabellón, le conducía hacia las entrañas de aquel lugar llevándole a lo que parecía ser una abandonada bodega con restos que se habían ido almacenando, probablemente desechos del hospital.

Sillas, camas, escritorios, repisas con telas sucias, accesorios de cocinas, trastos y material quirúrgico,entre otros objetos que parecían formar un laberinto, le fueron allanando el paso hasta que en un acto de humana debilidad se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro, buscando inocentemente protegerse del inminente ataque de aquel monstruo.

- ¡Por favor, por lo que más quiera, no me mate! ¡No me haga daño! - imploró la pobre enfermera, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los párpados fuertemente cerrados que ya dolían a causa del esfuerzo.

Estuvo gritando así durante largo rato hasta que se calmó. Armándose de valor, abrió los ojos y con profundo pesar volteó a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el sombrío lugar en el que estaba. La nocturna luz de luna entraba escasamente por las rendijas de los medianos ventanales iluminando escuetamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Nadie más que ella estaba atrapada ahí.

- ¡Joe! ¡Joe! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me he perdido! - el grito salió con tanta fuerza que el propio eco de su voz retumbando por las paredes le hizo callar.

Candy esperó a que alguien asomara de cualquier rincón pero no fue así. Sólo fue capaz de percibir los propios latidos de su corazón.

Permaneció a la espera de que apareciese el espectral ser durante unos minutos más, hasta que por fin decidió levantarse y emprender la huida.

Ayudada esta vez por la plateada luna, fue apartando los objetos que obstruían su paso y se acercó a la entrada de la bodega donde le recibió un oscuro pasillo cuya mortecina luz, visible al final del mismo, daba la impresión de que aquello era la lejana salida de un túnel.

Caminó hasta dejar atrás la oscuridad y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la ansiada luz, algo tiró de su tobillo derecho lo que le arrancó un alarido de terror.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!

Pateó con desesperación tratando de apartar la horrible cosa que le sujetaba pero no tuvo éxito. _Aquello_poseía una inusual fuerza que le fue atrayendo lentamente hasta dejar su cara a escasos centímetros de la del monstruo.

Entonces, Candy recordó al loco de la celda veinte y confirmó lo que tanto temía.

El ser estaba apostado sobre sus flacas extremidades y sus manos estaban agarradas a la pierna de la rubia. Despejó un poco el rostro para poder verla de cerca y lo acercó al de ella. Candy observó los profundos y anormales ojos negros mientras trataba de aguantar la respiración al percibir el fétido aliento que emanaba de aquella boca roja como la sangre, enmarcada por un par de afilados colmillos de un blanco deslumbrante.

_Eso_no pareció inmutarse ante los gritos frenéticos de la muchacha y en un inesperado movimiento, la arrastró consigo hasta regresar con ella a la abandonada bodega. Fue un trayecto de gritos, forcejeos y patadas que no hicieron nada por liberarla de aquel horror.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, el cansancio se fue apoderando de la desafortunada joven y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que se perdió en la negra inconsciencia. Lo último que había alcanzado a ver fue la grotesca boca que se iba acercando a su cuello.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que observó fue una serie de rostros pálidos que le observaban fijamente. Detrás de ellos había una cegadora luz que lastimó sus ojos. Los cerró fuertemente deseando que aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla.

- ¿Se siente mejor?

La conocida voz del director del hospital le hizo regresar al presente.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y se percató de que habían al menos una docena de personas apostadas a su alrededor, entre personal médico y guardias de seguridad. Intentó incorporarse pero se dio cuenta, con horror, que estaban sujetas a los costados de la camilla:

- Señorita White, no ha respondido a mi pregunta, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Ya está más tranquila?  
- Yo...no...entiendo...qué sucedió...el...monstruo - balbuceó antes de poder terminar la frase. Se sentía sumamente cansada, como si hubiera levantado toneladas de peso. Le dolía el cuerpo, las manos, las piernas, sin embargo, lo más insoportable era el dolor de cabeza.

Cuchicheos aquí y allá le rodearron y Candy sólo pudo atinar a recostarse de nueva cuenta para poder disminuir aunque fuese un poco, la insoportable cefálea.

- Permanecerá aquí en observación hasta mañana, jovencita – le dijo uno de los doctores presentes.  
- ¡No! ¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Por favor, se los suplico! - gritó con desesperación pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Todos le dirigieron una mirada de compasión por el estado en que se encontraba.  
- Pobre... seguramente se impresionó con el paciente... - dijo uno.  
- Ya decía yo que no era un buen trabajo para ella – dijo otra enfermera.  
- Dicen que la encontraron meciéndose como loca en aquella bodega. Ni siquiera Joe fue capaz de contenerla. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tan joven y sana que se veía! ¡Ahora la tendrán aquí y quien sabe si salga pronto! - alcanzó a percibir de otra persona que no pudo hablar en voz baja.  
- ¿Viste su cuello? ¿Cómo se pudo haber hecho eso? - aquella pregunta le hizo recordar de golpe todos los horrores vividos.  
- ¡Me ha atacado! ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Tenía razón aquel lunático! ¡El monstruo me ha atacado! - Candy se revolvió con fuerza en la camilla pero las correas le lastimaron tanto las muñecas que ya estaban a punto de sangrar. Gritó hasta que las palabras se fueron apagando ante la incredulidad de los demás. Lloró amargamente al adivinar su funesto destino.

La gente apresuró su salida y sin tener fuerzas para gritar, alcanzó a escuchar la última orden del médico:

- ¡Aplíquenle el sedante y la tendremos en observación! Avisen a la familia de la inminente orden de internamiento y asignen un cuarto. Si los episodios violentos y las alucinaciones se repiten, confínenla al pabellón oeste – la voz del galeno se fue alejando mientras la aguja se iba introduciendo dolorosamente en su antebrazo. Su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos y fatales conclusiones.

Lejos de ahí, en un oscuro recoveco de la habitación, un abominable ser observaba la escena.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras dos brillantes colmillos asomaban de los labios carmesíes.

Fue el último destello que Candy vio antes de caer inconsciente y ya no pudo sentir el escozor en su cuello, mientras el monstruo succionaba con placer, su preciada vitae.

_Nuevamente les traigo esta historia de terror aprovechando que se vienen estas fechas tan oscuras. Saludos!_

_Anya_


End file.
